Użytkownik:JakUb/Brudnopis
Użytkownik Dyskusja Brudnopis Wkład #BringBackTheOverlord *Mroczny Władca jest wieczny. Testy W żadnej kategorii i tak nie wygram, ale pozwoliłem sobie wkleić order na mój profil, bo jest świetny. Pozytywne: EDYTOR 2015 - Karus Nerdus. ODKRYCIE 2015 - Osób jest kilka, ale chyba tą, która mi osobiście najbardziej zapadnie w pamięci - Smashedbirds. ŚMIESZEK 2015 - Teksty trochę na mnie najeżdżające, ale i tak są świetne - Ojciec Gimpera. POMOCNY USER 2015 - Też jest kilkunastu, ale żeby nie powtarzać pewnej osoby - Igniton . GAWĘDZIARZ 2015 - AvrilLavigne121. ZNAWCA NINJAGO - Olać, trzeba się powtórzyć - Karus Nerdus. POMYSŁODAWCA 2015 - Chyba najbardziej mi tutaj pasuje Mistrz Metalu. Negatywne: NOOB 2015 - Lista jest dłuższa od tej, na której zapisano wszystkie moje zlamienia. DZIECKO 2015 - Lista jest dłuższa od tej, na której zapisano wszystkie moje bambarylenia. SPAMER 2015 - Lista jest dłuższa od tej, na której zapisano wszystkie dowody na moje bycie lamą. Specjalne: LAMA 2015 - Bezkonkurencyjne JakUb MartA. BUŁKA 2015 - Znowu Smashedbirds. PISARZ 2015 - Jeśli biorąc pod uwagę fanon - Ł.owca1 i Ackar29175. Szablony i inne Pojawienia *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu **''Atak węży'' *''Książki'' **''LEGO Ninjago: Czterej ninja'' *''Komiksy'' **''Na żaby!'' Alex 1. Narodziny w "wiosce ninja" 2. Nauki na wojownika od dziecka 3. Wiek ok. 10 lat atak na rodzinną wioskę, pozbawienie rodziców i miejsca do życia, jedyny, który przetrwał atak 4. Panoszenie się po świecie, szukanie schronienia i pożywienia 5. Spotkanie Ninja Wiatru (wiek 17 lat) Wat? *Bezużyteczna.pl *Technikum Świetne obrazy *Mroczny Władca w Cyberświecie - fanowska grafika. *Dobry światopogląd... Recenzje Styczeń 2015 } -valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #FFD700;" }| bgcolor="#FFD700" style="text-align: left;" Rodzaj bgcolor="WHITE" Model|}} -valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #FFD700;" }| bgcolor="#FFD700" style="text-align: left;" Ilość części bgcolor="WHITE" 452|}} -valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #FFD700;" }| bgcolor="#FFD700" style="text-align: left;" Minifigurki bgcolor="WHITE" Nya Snike Bytar|}} -valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #FFD700;" }| bgcolor="#FFD700" style="text-align: left;" Rok wydania bgcolor="WHITE" 2012|}} -valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #FFD700;" }| bgcolor="#FFD700" style="text-align: left;" Cena bgcolor="WHITE" Katalogowo 180,00, obecnie (2014/2015) 100,00 w Smyku|}} -valign="top" |}Kategoria:Recenzje Witajcie w pierwszej odsłonie recenzji zestawów LEGO Ninjago! Na pierwszy ogień padł zestaw 9448 Samuraj Mech. Posłuchajcie, co mam o nim do powiedzenia. 9448 Samuraj Mech jest chyba pierwszym mechem, jaki pojawił się w serii Ninjago. Ogólnie mech jest czerwony. Stopy robota są dość masywne, gdyż muszą utrzymać dość sporo klocków. Jest to set dość duży i no, powiedzmy, dobrze zbudowany i masywny. Stopy mogą się poruszać, ponieważ są doczepione do specjalnej gałki (ja na to mówię gałka, nie znam fachowej nazwy, jest to po prostu klocek stosowany w zestawach BIONICLE/Hero Factory, łączy ze sobą kończyny). Na nogach można ujrzeć także coś na kształt flag, kilka klocków rodem Technic, dwa czarne klocki à la zębatki (nie znalazłem jeszcze funkcji tych klocków, więc służą za efekt ozdobny). Nogi doczepione do tułowia mają praktyczne doczepienie, które nie jest tak śliskie jak gałka, a zarazem pozwala na poruszanie całą nogą w każdym kierunku, prawo, lewo, przód, tył i w poprzek. Połączenia nóg z tułowiem są "przykryte" czymś wyglądającym na... element spódnicy. Od tego miejsca tułów mecha może obracać się nawet o 360°. Jest to dość ciekawa funkcja, bo jeśli bawimy się, że robot ma gdzieś spojrzeć lub coś podnieść, nie musimy go całego przestawiać. W centrum tułowia widnieje symbol Nyi, złoty feniks. Lewa ręka robota posiada pazury, natomiast prawa miecz (duży, złączony z dłonią, nie podtrzymywany przez palce jak u większość robotów). Dość masywne naramienniki podtrzymują działko i armatę, z której może strzelać pocisk. Głowa mecha jest odsuwana do tyłu, aby można było wsadzić tam minifigurkę. Tył robota wyposażony jest w dwa silniki, dzięki którym "potrafi latać" Dobrze, wiem, przerodziło się to bardziej w opis, ale to i tak same ciekawostki. :D A teraz, jak ja oceniam ten set. Jest on świetny, gdy go kupowałem, nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tej wielkości, no, i oczywiście duży plusik miecza :3 Opinie są różne, możecie wypowiadać się na temat tego zestawu w komentarzach. Cóż, co mogę powiedzieć, zachęcam do zakupu. No i oczywiście do przeczytania kolejnej recenzji, która pojawi się pod koniec lutego. Do pobrania Filmy i animacje Indeks kolorów LEGO Ninjago Wiki:Indeks kolorów Pomoc Pomoc:Zawartość Ankieta Zamierzam przeprowadzić ankietę na temat oceny odcinków LEGO Ninjago. Napisz tu swoją ocenę! Oceniaj w skali 1-10, ale jeśli uważasz, że należy się większa ocena wstaw 11! Ale jeśli odcinek ten według Ciebie jest epicki zezwala się na 11+! (Oceniaj odcinki SEZONU CZWARTEGO). Kar0l: *'Spięcie (The Surge)': 10 *'Droga Milczącej Pięści (The Art of the Silen First)': 10 *'Zanik mocy (Blackout'): 10 *'Klątwa Złotego Władcy (The Curse of the Golden Master)': 11 *'Starcie w Cyberświecie: '''11+ Ł.owca1: *'Spięcie (The Surge): 8 *'''Droga Milczącej Pięści (The Art of the Silen First): 9 *'Zanik mocy (Blackout)': 8 *'Klątwa Złotego Władcy (The Curse of the Golden Master)': 8 *'Starcie w Cyberświecie':11+ ~JakUb(Dyskusja) *'Spięcie (The Surge)': 10 *'Droga Milczącej Pięści (The Art of the Silen First)': 10 *'Zanik mocy (Blackout)': 10 *'Klątwa Złotego Władcy (The Curse of the Golden Master)': 11 *'Starcie w Cyberświecie': 11+ Mersus (dyskusja) *'Spięcie (The Surge)': 9 *'Droga Milczącej Pięści (The Art of the Silen First)':10 *'Zanik mocy (Blackout)':10 *'Klątwa Złotego Władcy (The Curse of the Golden Master)':11 *'Starcie w Cyberświecie':11+ MartA *'Spięcie (The Surge)': 9 *'Droga Milczącej Pięści (The Art of the Silen First)': 10 *'Zanik mocy (Blackout)': 8 *'Klątwa Złotego Władcy (The Curse of the Golden Master)': 8 *'Starcie w Cyberświecie':11+ Czy lubisz Władcę? Czas na kolejną ankietę, tym razem jednak inną. Czy lubisz Władcę? Czy lubisz Mrocznego Władcę? To mega-super epicka postać! Lubię Nie lubię Nie mam zdania Nowy podpis Vladimir Script ~JakUb(Dyskusja) Podpis na życzenie (:D) Lisiasty(Dyskusja) ZaNe.MaR(Dyskusja)